Speak Enochian to Me
by red-coffeemaker
Summary: Dean loves when Cas speaks Enochian, but there's only one way to get him to. One-shot destiel smut


There were a lot of things Dean liked about having sex with Cas. Dean enjoyed the way Cas' face looked when he was experiencing intense pleasure. He liked the way, in some moments, he felt so intimate with Cas' very being, like his grace was washing every sin and nightmare away. However, his most favorite thing, was when Cas spoke Enochian.

It was a very rare thing. Dean had only heard it a few times, and that was when they were in bed. Cas seemed to favor human dialect. He asked him about it one time.

"I am not able to speak Enochian in this vessel. I am only able to speak it telepathically to my brethren." That was before their first time.

Their first time, Dean distinctly remembers, because he was actually sober. They were all in the bunker, Sam included. Although Sam, lucky him, was down in the basement looking through old Men of Letters documents.

Dean was making a cheeseburger in a frying pan, since the bunker didn't have a grill. Castiel was floating about, exploring, investigating, but mostly watching Dean cook. Being an almighty angel, he didn't have a sexual preference. Although it wasn't ever relevant until he met Dean. It wasn't like he walked into the barn and instantly got a hard on for the guy, but he came to grow very affectionate over the human.

Except he didn't think Dean saw him the same way, so he kept his confusion to himself. He buried it deep down, and tried to forget about it. Which was surprisingly easy, since they had a bunch of Angel mumbo-jumbo, Crowley crap and pretty much a lot on their plate.

Cas was leaning against the counter a few feet from where Dean was stationed in front of the stove. He watched every inch of Dean with intense curiosity.

"Hand me the cheese," Dean commanded. Cas handed him the orange square, moving so close to the hunter that he was breathing in his ear. The spatula in Dean's hand faltered.

"Um, might want to back up, buddy," Dean mumbled. Cas brushed past him, his front touching Dean's butt. They both tried not to notice.

Dean looked down at his hands, sighed, and shut off the burner. He lifted the pan and put it on the back burner, wiped his hands and then walked to the dining room/ command center. Cas had his back to Dean, leaning forward against the table.

"Cas," Dean said. Cas turned around with slow precision. He was afraid of what Dean would say.

"Listen, I…" Dean didn't know where to begin. "We've been through a lot together and uh… I've come to be really close with you."

"Yes, I would say we are very close given the circumstances," Cas replied. His eyes were wide and pale blue.

"I just…" Dean sighed. "I really like you, okay?" He ran a hand through his hair and knotted it behind his head. He turned away, afraid to see Cas' reaction.

"I understand you like me, Dean. I have grown quite fond of you too," Cas replied.

"No, not like that," Dean answered. He turned to face Cas, only a few feet away. "I mean- I'm attracted to you."

"That might be because I was the one to raise you from Hell. Our souls-"

"That's not what I meant. I meant- every time I see you I want to kiss you."

Dean felt exhausted at the confession, but at least it was out there, and at least he didn't have to hide it anymore. There was a long pause as Cas watched him.

"I am quite confused. I thought you would not like me," Cas murmured. Dean gazed at him steadily.

"Why would you ever think that?" Dean asked.

"Because… I am nothing. I have blood on my hands. I am a joke." Dean stepped toward him and hugged him tight. His arms folded around him, his hands at the nape of his neck.

"I want you, even if you've made mistakes. Even if it's wrong. I want you," Dean whispered. Hearing the words, Cas hugged him back.

"I want you too," Cas whispered back, "you see yourself as a calamity, as a disaster. You're everything to me, Dean."

His lips were on Cas', kissing him quiet. He pushed him against the table until Cas was sitting on it, wrapping his legs around Dean's waist. Cas' lips burned. The hunter gripped the angel's thighs, pulling him closer.

"Come with me," Dean breathed. He disentangled himself from Cas, leaving their only connection through locked hands. Dean walked him to his bedroom door when Cas stopped.

"I- don't know how I feel about this," Cas said.

"What? You don't want to?" Dean questioned. He was a little disappointed (okay a lot disappointed) but he wouldn't do anything Cas didn't want.

"I do, of course I do. I'm just… not sure how this works." They were both blushing.

"Don't worry, angel," Dean grinned, his hand on Cas' cheek. He opened the door to his room and led Cas onto the bed.

They spent a good amount of time wrestling for dominance. For someone who seemed so inexperienced, Cas was very dominant. He seemed to go just by instinct, as Dean and Cas wrestled for top. They shucked off layers one at a time, kissing each other on the lips and whatever skin they could get to, until they were both naked. They rubbed against each other, Dean, on the bottom, bucking up into Cas. The angel, grunting, and thrusting down into Dean.

Dean stopped Cas for a moment and leaned to his bedside table. He pulled out his bottle of lube and poured a good amount on his finger. Cas watched from the bottom of the bed as Dean spread his legs. Cas had no idea what was going on, but he did know what he wanted to do with Dean so spread out like that.

Pushing a finger inside himself, Dean moaned. He tried not to look at Cas as he did it, for fear of popping off to early, but Cas was watching him with such a hungry look he couldn't turn away. He locked eyes with the angel as he worked a finger, then two inside himself.

"Dean, I am having very scary thoughts about you," Cas rumbled, hair messy, entire body looking disheveled yet excited. Dean flashed him a smile.

"That's good to hear," Dean replied. In haste, Cas pulled his fingers out of his hole, and replaced them with his own. Cas did not go slow, leaving Dean arching and clawing at his skin. Cas did as Dean did, except with more fervor, pumping him harder and harder. Dean grabbed Cas' hand and pulled it away.

"Keep that up and we won't get to the real fun," Dean panted.

"What is the real fun?" There was silence for a moment as Dean drunk in the sight of Cas, willing and completely undone on his bed. Dean beckoned him close.

"Come here, angel boy," Dean whispered. Cas obeyed silently, climbing on Dean until they were both level. Dean reached up and captured Cas' lips. He was gentle, his lips soft and pliant. His hands reached down to Cas' cock. The angel jumped at the feeling of Dean wrapped around him.

"Dean- ugh- I don't know- but- don't…."

"I won't, Cas," Dean whispered. He guided Cas' cock into his ready hole. Cas hissed and buried himself deep inside Dean. The hunter whimpered and began to move, thrusting up into Cas.

"Yes, Cas, yes, move," Dean grunted. Cas picked up the rhythm, meeting Dean's thrusts. They went slowly as they both got used to the feeling. Dean's hands went to Cas' hair and pulled him in for a kiss. It was rough, unorganized. Spit, teeth, the need for contact so great. They picked up momentum together, Dean moaning louder.

It was at this time Dean started to hear it. It was like music. Except it wasn't music. It was like someone was singing. But it was more than singing. It was like the combination of the serenity of a whale song and the high pitched intensity of a person. Dean glanced up at Cas, but his eyes and mouth were closed. It was getting louder though. The song was filling the room. It encompassed everything. Tears pinpricked his eyes as Dean felt his climax nearing.

"Cas," Dean moaned. The song replied back.

Then Castiel was bursting, shaking, gasping, Dean not far behind. Cas stilled inside him, coming down from his high. He trembled into Dean until the hunter was holding the angel in his arms.

"Cas… I heard…" Dean panted.

"Heard what?" Cas asked.

"Music- it- it was like music. It was beautiful."

Cas flopped to the side of Dean and looked at him.

"What did it sound like?"

"Like a person but- it was music."

"You heard me," Cas answered. He fell out of Dean as he went limp, but cuddled closer to him. "I was speaking Enochian. It is a language I am not able to speak in this mouth, but rather my head."

"So, then how did I hear it?" Dean asked. Cas shrugged in response, already tired.

"I might have been screaming it. Or you might be especially in tune with it. Or both."

"What were you screaming?" Dean wondered. Cas kissed his bicep.

"Dean."

The hunter smiled into the angel's skin, feeling sated. He wanted to hear Castiel again. It didn't feel the same in human tongues. He liked Castiel's real voice.


End file.
